Fault Lines
by AppleBlossom2
Summary: After someone unexpected turns Inhuman Daisy has to deal with her feelings of guilt over releasing the Terrigen into the eco-system.
1. Chapter 1

Fault Lines

by Apple Blossom

 **Disclaimer** : Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D belongs to Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Stan Lee, ABC, Marvel Television, Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who wants to lay claim to it.

This story contains spoilers through _Devil You Know._

* * *

We're heading back from a false alarm, two kids who have seen Lincoln on the news and wanted to have a good laugh at the government's expense when Coulson calls.

"Daisy, I need you to re-route Zephyr One. There's been another report of an Inhuman. I'm sending you the coordinates," he says.

"Copy that," I answer, glancing down at my tablet and quickly feeding the information to my flight team.

The address leads us into an alley and the rusting metal door is propped open slightly, leading into what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Stepping to the side Mack uses his foot to kick the door open as I cover him. We are greeted by silence so I take the lead, using the lights from our weapons to see inside the dark, musty building. Water drips from a hole in the ceiling to the left of us and lets in a splash of muted sunshine. The room is small and empty but a hallway leads further into the darkness. It reminds me of the industrial complex we were in just days ago, looking for Lash and just the thought of him makes me tense in anticipation. Together Mack and I clear the room and move into the darkened hallway. Two closed doors, one on each side greet us and he takes the right as I take the left. First glance leads me to believe it is deserted but it hasn't been that way for long. A hospital bed lays in the middle of the room, turned over on its side, medical equipment strewn about on the concrete floor along with a discarded bloody shirt and rags. The telltale signs of someone recently cocooning into an Inhuman lays abandoned next to the bed and as I flash my light around I finally see the shape of a person huddled in the corner.

"Hey," I say softly as I step closer wanting to reassure him as my eyes adjust and I see that our newest Inhuman is a man. He's wearing only jeans and there's a large bandage on his back and it occurs to me suddenly that this must be some kind of back alley medical center kind of like what Cal had set up when we first encountered him. My heart aches a little at the thought of my father but I quickly tamp it down and concentrate on helping the man in front of me. "You're going to be okay."

His breathing is ragged as I approach and I lower the light so it doesn't blind him and that's when I notice a tiny flame in his right hand. I bend down and cautiously place my hand on his bare shoulder, above his bandaged injury. He startles as if he hadn't realized I was there and when he turns his head I hear the gasp escape me as I push away from him in shock and fear.

"Skye?" Grant Ward whispers and my heart beats a cadence as I backpedal, tripping over the bed, landing hard on the concrete floor. Pain shoots out from my hip, trailing down my leg and I cry out at this unexpected turn of events.

The noise brings Mack running from the other room, calling my name in concern as he does. "Daisy?!"

He pulls me to my feet, looking me over as I limp slightly, pushing him away from our new Inhuman.

"You okay, Tremors?" he asks checking me for any other injuries before glancing over as the flame dances in Ward's hand, tiny yet unwavering. It takes him less time than me to realize who our new Inhuman is and anger clouds his face as he attempts to side step me, rage masking his features.

"You son of a bitch," Mack growls, his voice deafening in the small room and I quickly wrap my arms around his waist, holding him back from attacking Ward.

"Mack!" I yell, not wanting to use my powers on him, especially since I can't blame him for his reaction. "Mack, stop!"

"Are you kidding, D? After what he did to Bobbi? To Andrew? What he's done to you?"

"I know," I reply, my voice turning soft so only he can hear me as I cling to him, desperate to hold him in place. "I need you to call Coulson."

"I'm not leaving you here with him," he answers knowing that we won't have a signal so deep inside this warehouse.

My fingers lace tightly within his as I squeeze gently, trying to reassure him. "I'll be fine."

"Shoot first and ask questions later," Mack snaps unhappily at me before heading for the door.

"Skye," Ward calls out, his voice low and pained. He's still huddled near the wall and I refuse to take another step toward him at the moment. "What's happened to me?"

I sigh inwardly but answer his question. He has a right to know. "You've experienced a biomorphic event."

"What is that?" I see the confusion on his face. The fear that there is fire glowing from his hand and fascination that it obviously doesn't hurt.

"Your DNA changed," I answer simply, even though it is so much more than that.

"I'm like you?" he asks.

Never, I think to myself.

* * *

Coulson arrives with Rosalind Price and the rest of the ATCU, as if my day couldn't get any worse, and I stand outside the doorway to the room, Mack by my side as I barely listen to the two of them argue about whether or not Ward should go with S.H.I.E.L.D. or the ATCU. I don't even care what the outcome is at this point and it's not until the containment pod arrives that I realize Ward's going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. I know this won't go over well with any of my friends but I just stand back as Banks and his team escort Ward out. Coulson glances at me once as he follows the Dragon Lady from the room and I'm left with Mack by my side as I limp back toward Zephyr One. We are both silent and I wonder if Mack is angry with me for not allowing him to kill Ward outright. I don't even know why I didn't. When we arrive back at the base Ward is placed in a room next to Joey and Alicia and Coulson heads off to explain the situation to the rest of the team, Mack following behind, leaving me alone where I still sit in my jump seat on the plane.

* * *

I've gone ten rounds with a punching bag, jogged two miles on the treadmill and it still isn't enough, I think to myself as I head for the showers. Standing under the cold, steady stream shocks my system into movement and I quickly lather shampoo through my hair and rinse it before turning the handle off. I know my whole body will ache tomorrow but hopefully physical pain will settle down the ache that throbs deep inside me right now. After I'm dressed in a pair of yoga pants and plain gray t-shirt I head for my bunk fully expecting yet another sleepless night. There is still a ton of paperwork to do from the last few days so booting up the laptop, I settle onto my bed and lose myself in bureaucracy for a while. It's easier to stay detached from my thoughts as the facts flow onto the forms and I barely notice the knock on the door. It is soft and hesitant and I lay the laptop on the night stand before getting up and crossing the floor. My fingers reach out for the handle and I turn it, pulling slightly to reveal Mack standing on the other side.

"Hey Tremors," he says as I step back letting him inside. "I saw the light under your door and thought I'd check on you."

"I'm fine," I answer, but I can't quite meet his eyes tonight. I'm tired. Worried. Frustrated, and it is finally all building up to a point where I'm not sure I can contain it anymore.

He steps close to me, placing a hand reassuringly on my shoulder as he leads me toward the bed where we sit side by side. "Talk to me D."

I sigh softly, shaking my head. Putting words to my thoughts is dangerous at the moment but Mack threads his large fingers through my small ones, turning my hand over in his as he places the other one over top.

"You can't keep bottling everything up, D." His thumb traces a pattern across the back of my hand. "We're partners... you can tell me anything."

"Maybe we shouldn't be," I whisper, giving voice to just one of my concerns. I've heard his complaints. His questioning of why he's out in the field with me instead of back in his garage. We've encountered Lash one too many times, the last time leaving Mack with a concussion and a separated shoulder.

His thumb stills on mine and I feel his entire body tense next to me. He is quiet for a moment and then asks, "You don't trust me?"

My eyes meet his and I know he sees the tears in them as his face softens. "Of course I do. But... all of this... this is my fault... and if something happens to you..."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," he replies, his voice soft yet confident. "And nothing is your fault."

I shake my head, disagreeing with him. "Yes it is. Every person who has changed is because of me. My actions caused this. The Terrigen got released into the eco-system because of me. Everyone Lash has killed is my fault. These people were happily living their lives, oblivious to what lay dormant inside them until..."

My voice trails off as I realize I'm getting a little hysterical.

"You were trying to save lives, Daisy," Mack insists as he squeezes my hand again. "Who knows how many people would have been killed if those Terrigen crystals had gotten out with the Diviner metal still embedded in them. You made the best call you could at the time."

Shaking my head in disagreement I add, "What about Ward? Everything he's done is because of me."

"No it's not," Mack replies, one hand reaching out for my chin, forcing me to look at him again. He must see the anguish, the exhaustion as he asks, "How much sleep have you gotten lately?"

"Don't change the subject," I snap angrily. "Twice I could have killed Ward and I was too weak to do it. Today I should have and I couldn't. I should have let Mike Peterson kill him when I had the chance. Everything that happened to Fitz... to Bobbi..." My voice quivers as I add, "To Andrew... that's all on me."

The tears are falling now, two wet streams plunging down my cheeks as Mack pulls me close, his arms wrapping around me as I bury my face into his chest. It's all been too much but I can't stop the path that I'm on now. "Don't you understand... death and destruction follow me everywhere. I can't escape it. Eventually everyone that I care about..."

"Shh," Mack says loudly now. "You have to stop blaming yourself for that. The only person to blame is Ward, not you."

My tears continue to flow as exhaustion sets in and I barely notice as Mack adjusts us slightly until he's settled with his back against the wall and I'm curled up into his side, my eyes closing as he rubs circles on my back. The soothing motion does what nothing else has and as I cling to him I finally feel sleep calling. Just before I'm completely out I hear him whisper, "It's okay D. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My neck aches as I slowly wake up wondering where I am. This definitely isn't my room and as I glance down I see Daisy curled into my side and can't help the smile that plays across my face knowing that she is finally resting. I've worried about her for days but she's been so driven and focused on finding Inhumans and helping them that all I've been able to do is make sure I have her back, protecting her as best as I can. Moving slowly I settle her head onto the pillow before covering her with a blanket. Turning off the light I glance back one last time at her sleeping form before I let myself out of her room and head to my own. Sleep eludes me for awhile as I run through all the things she said earlier and I wonder how I had been so blind not to notice she was blaming herself. That stricken look on Daisy's face still haunts me and I worry about her state of mind, especially now that Ward is back.

* * *

The blaring of an alarm startles me from my dreams and I glance once at the clock, sighing softly as I throw back the covers and get ready to start my day. Breakfast in the cafeteria is a somber affair as everyone seems to know something is off. Afterwards I head to the gym to get in some rounds on the bag, imagining Ward's head as the center of the target, before heading up to the Director's office for the daily briefing. Daisy is noticeably absent this morning as I glance around the room and Coulson waits a few minutes to see if she will show up, but when she doesn't he begins his prepared speech.

"I know you are all questioning the wisdom of bringing Ward back here," he says as he glances around the room seeing the grim faces of Hunter, who looks ready to kill at any moment. Bobbi, who is doing an amazing job of holding it all together even after everything that Ward's done to her, and Fitz whose concern is directed more toward Simmons' needs than the fact that the guy that tried to kill him has returned into all of our lives again. "We need the intel on Hydra to see just how far up the food chain Ward really went."

"That's what you said last time," Hunter complains angrily. "You told me to make sure he died and now he's a living, breathing member of our base."

"Temporarily," Coulson snaps as Bobbi places a hand on Hunter's arm. "Once we get what we need I'll do it myself."

"Right," Hunter replies, shaking off Bobbi's hand and heading for the exit.

Bobbi's eyes meet mine for a moment before she follows Hunter out the door.

The director dismisses the rest of us but calls for me to stay behind. "Where's Skye... Daisy... this morning?"

"I haven't seen her," I answer as Coulson reaches for his grumpy cat coffee cup, sipping from it slowly.

"Okay," he says as he sets the mug down, heading for the door. "I'll see if I can find her."

"Why don't you let her be," I reply, my voice harsher than I had intended.

Coulson's head jerks up, his eyes narrowing as they meet mine. "Is there something I should know?"

"She exhausted," I tell him. "She needs a break."

"Is everything okay?" he asks, concern evident in his voice.

I don't want to betray Daisy's confidence but at the same time I'm worried about her. "She's just tired and now that Ward's here... and an Inhuman..."

I trail off leaving the rest unsaid. Her guilt. Her fear. It's Daisy's story to tell, not mine.

"Fine. Let her rest," he says. "I need to check on Ward. Do you want to back me up?"

He frames it in the form of a question, but I know it is not so I just nod and follow him to the polytechnic pods we have set up for the Inhumans. Glancing into the first one I see Joey Guitierrez in the midst of a morning workout, the large screen in his room displaying a national morning talk show. Next to him is the room Alicia is in and things haven't changed much there at all. She lays on the bed, curled up in the fetal position, her eyes closed, shutting out the world. The third pod holds the self-proclaimed Director of Hydra. He lays on his side, the gunshot wound from Hunter's semi-automatic freshly bandaged. Coulson keys in the code and Ward sits up carefully, grimacing slightly as the movement pulls at the edges of the wound.

"I'm surprised you kept me alive," he says but there is no malice behind the words. No threat and I wonder if this is because of the change he's recently gone through or if it is just a ploy.

"It wasn't my first thought," Coulson admits. "How are you feeling?"

Ward grimaces slightly as he shrugs. "I've been better. I'm feeling like a stranger in my own skin."

"That's to be expected after what you've gone through."

"What exactly happened to me?" Ward asks.

I see Coulson weighing over how much to tell him and finally he says, "There is a small number of people who have a dormant gene inside them. When that gene is exposed to a chemical called Terrigen, it causes their DNA to change. That's what happened to you."

For such life changing news Ward seems to take it well enough, sitting back slowly, grimacing slightly as he does, and looking at his hands. "That's why I can do this?"

A tiny ember takes hold in his hand and the flame builds for a moment before he closes his hand, suffocating it.

"Yes," Coulson answers.

"And this is what happened to Skye in Puerto Rico?" Ward asks.

Coulson tenses beside me but nods.

"Can I talk to her about it?" He seems genuinely curious about what's happened to him but I still don't like the idea of Daisy being anywhere near him.

"I'll arrange it," Coulson replies. "But I need some information from you in return."

"Our original deal is still intact," he says. "I'll answer any questions Skye has. No one else."

"Fine," Coulson snaps quietly. "I'll arrange it."

Together we leave the room and I can feel Coulson's fury burning off him in waves. "He's still manipulating us."

"It's what he does," I answer.

"Do you think she can handle it?" he asks.

"You'll need to ask her," I say after fighting back the voice inside me that wants to tell him about her guilt. "But I'm going to be there with her."

He nods in agreement. "It can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

I'm in the weapons room, stripping down my gun, preparing it for cleaning as I try to keep my thoughts from drifting where they shouldn't. Next to me on the table is Daisy's gun, already cleaned and ready to go and as if she knows I'm thinking about her, she appears in the doorway.

"Hey," she says, coming to sit beside me. "You let me oversleep."

"I thought you needed a break," I tell her as she reaches for her weapon, turning it over and placing it back on the table, realizing there is nothing left for her to do with it.

"Thanks," she replies softly. "I'm sure that went over well with Coulson."

"He was fine with it," I answer, my eyes staying on task as she has a way of distracting me if I don't. "Mostly. Well... sort of."

My words have the intended effect as she laughs and I can't help but grin as well until she asks, "How was the debrief?"

"Fine," I answer. "Coulson explained his reasoning for bringing Ward back. Hunter's pissed. The usual."

Her face clouds over with guilt once more and I wonder how much of it has to do with the man or what's happened to him. "It's okay to still have feelings for him, D."

"I don't," she insists quickly but we've been partners for too long now for me to not be able to recognize the lie. I nod, allowing her the space she needs to work through it as I continue working on cleaning the barrel. We sit in companionable silence as I meticulously place all the parts back together before getting up to stow our weapons. With my back to her I say, "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know that," she replies. I turn back toward her and see the pensive look on her face once more. "Sometimes I get too much in my own head. I'm fine. Really."

"Well next time that happens come talk to me, D. That's what partners are for."

She nods and smiles. "Copy that."

"Now do you want to back me up on a little mission?" I ask, my face turning serious.

"Does it involve an Xbox and a beer?"

"A couple of beers at least," I answer and she smiles once again, nodding as she follows me out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Another semi sleepless night has me up before dawn once more. I lay in bed desperate to get at least another hour of rest, but now that I'm awake it seems that's not going to happen. After a half hour of trying I finally get up and dress in a pair of yoga pants and tank top thinking that if I can't sleep at least I can get an early morning workout before the gym gets busy.

As I walk in it seems that I'm not the only one that has this idea as Bobbi is already on the treadmill, her leg still in a brace as she jogs as a steady pace. Hunter lies on the weight bench as Mack spots him and as our eyes meet, Mack smiles at my obviously expected arrival. "What's up, Tremors?"

"Hey," I say as I cross the room to the bag, slipping on gloves and start off with a few jab/cross moves. A few minutes later Fitz arrives and it seems no one can sleep while the Devil is in our house.

* * *

The cafeteria is busy this morning as we head in for breakfast. Fitz collects enough for two and leaves us behind, going to check on Jemma. I'm worried about her and hate that I'm not able to spend enough time with her right now, but we've been running non-stop, putting out fire after fire. Making a mental note to stop in and check on her later I glance up in time to see Coulson enter the room. He heads straight for us, his eyes locked on mine.

"Daisy, Mack, I need you to stop by my office when you're done here."

"Yes Sir," I say and watch as he walks away, glancing toward Mack who looks a little unhappy at the moment.

"Do you know what that's about?" I ask him.

Hunter interrupts, "Probably about our newest Inhuman. You went to see him yesterday, right?"

"You did?" I ask, my eyes boring into the top of Mack's head as he's bent over his breakfast, steadfastly ignoring my gaze. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed a break," Mack finally says. "I figured Coulson would find you eventually."

"Let me guess," Hunter growls. "He'll only talk to Daisy."

Mack nods and looks at me apologetically. "I'll be in the room with you the whole time. Just like always, D."

My eyes meet Bobbi's and I know she must see guilt in mine. I'm the reason he's back and I can't begin to imagine how she feels about it. I'm not hungry any longer as butterflies take root in my stomach. Dropping my napkin on the tray, I push back from the table as Mack it and Hunter takes Bobbi's and we get up heading for the door. As we do she touches my arm slightly, holding me back as she softly says, "Daisy, I don't blame you for Ward being here, okay."

"Hunter does," I whisper back and I feel the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"Hunter has his own demons to deal with right now," she assures me. "And none of it has anything to do with you."

I nod, and as her hand reaches for mine, squeezing gently, she adds, "You're not doing anything wrong."

Together we walk out of the cafeteria and I wonder if I am just that easy to read or if Mack's told her what I said the other night. It's something I'll have to ask him about later, but for now he and I need to report to Coulson's office.

* * *

My objective is clear, I think to myself as Mack and I walk toward the polytechnic pods and I key in the code, letting us in. Get the intel that Coulson wants and get out. Don't listen to anything he says that isn't specific to Hydra. Don't get attached.

Grant Ward is sitting on the bed, his face covered in a couple of day's growth. The beard makes him look more distinguished yet separates him from the man I remember as my Supervising Officer.

"It's good to see you again," Ward says, his voice low as he smiles gently at me. My heart beats a cadence at the look in his dark brown eyes and I hate that he still has this hold on me. I want to be over him. Completely and without reservation, but then I see that smile and I'm instantly transported to mornings of combat training, afternoons playing board games and that kiss before I found out he was Hydra. My mind can't put these two characters into one façade. Part of me wants to believe that everything he ever said as my S.O. was a lie. Part of his undercover persona that he created to throw us all off track, but then I remember the way he looked at me after I'd been shot and was recovering in the medical pod. How his first instinct was to protect me from danger and how he confided in me about his family.

"I'm not a good man, Skye," he had whispered, his eyes filling with tears and at the time I couldn't imagine those words being true. My heart broke for him then, hearing how he'd been tortured by his brother. The things he'd been made to do.

"Is this your bodyguard?" Ward asks, interrupting my thoughts, referring to Mack who stands behind me leaning against the wall. "He can wait outside."

"He stays or I go," I reply and I hear the irritation in my voice but right now I don't care.

He seems to consider it for a moment before he agrees to my terms.

"So... this change... You said it messed with my DNA?"

"That's right," I answer and even though I want to protect everything that is good about my people, my heritage, I know he deserves to know. "We call ourselves Inhumans."

"How many of us are there?"

I shrug in response.

"Skye," he insists. "How many?"

"You don't need to know that right now," I snap back. "It's not important."

He paces for a moment, careful to keep his distance, almost as if the electrical grid from the basement cell had been transported here and I realize he's actually trying to be respectful. He understands my fear. My anger. My revulsion to all of the things he's done, and again I feel like he's two distinctly different people.

"How long will I feel this way?" he asks. "My skin is crawling. My insides buzzing constantly."

"I'm working on getting help for that. Our doctor is indisposed," I tell him, wishing Lincoln was here. That he could help Joey and Alicia. And maybe even Ward.

"Coulson said you would answer some questions?" I ask as I'm ready to leave and be as far away from him as possible if he doesn't.

"Yes," he replies, settling back on the bed, his face grimacing slightly from the pain in his shoulder.

"Hydra was pretty fractured after Sokovia," I say. "Are there any other leaders besides you?"

"One or two," he says coyly and I frown at the reference.

"I thought you weren't going to lie to me," I snap angrily.

"It's not a lie," he responds. "But the quicker you get what you want the more likely my head will be on a platter. The only intel I'll give you... for now... will be about my operations."

"Fine." I'm done talking to him for now. I can't stand being in the room with Ward, desperately trying to figure out who he really is, why he has this hold on me, and why I can't let go. Turning on my heel I motion to Mack that it is time to go.

"Don't you want to..." Ward's voice trails off as the door closes behind me and I take a deep breath before heading back toward Coulson's office.

"You okay, D?" Mack's hand is soft on my shoulder, squeezing reassuringly as I nod in response.


	4. Chapter 4

There will be some author notes at the end of this chapter specifically regarding the episode _Among Us Hide_ so if you haven't watched that specific episode yet, you may want to do so before reading the notes.

* * *

We are sitting in Director Coulson's office giving him a rundown on Daisy's conversation with Ward. She looks unsettled, frustrated, and again I'm worried about what's going on inside her head. For her part though she's focused and listening to what Coulson wants her to find out.

"Start with financials," he says. "I want to know how well funded his operation is. See if he'll give up any other Hydra bases he has, his employees, and what specific plans he has in motion."

"You really think he's going to just hand all that over?" I ask, doubting that even Daisy can get Ward to give up that much information.

Before Coulson can answer her phone rings and as she glances at it I can see BLOCKED NUMBER on the display.

"It could be Lincoln," she says.

"Put it on speaker," Coulson orders and I am not the only one to notice the quick flash of annoyance that crosses her face but she does as he asks.

"Daisy?" Lincoln sounds anxious as he calls her name and I see the relief on hers that he is safe.

"Lincoln, where are you?"

"I can't tell you that," he answers. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Daisy answers. She stares down at the phone in her hand, steadfastly avoiding Coulson's gaze. "Look, Lincoln, we really need you here. Lash came after Alicia when she went to check on some friends..."

"Lash?" Lincoln interrupts.

"Sorry... the big scary dude we encountered at the hospital... his name is Lash and he's hunting us. He went after Shane and Lori. He killed them and one of Alicia's doubles. She's in shock, Lincoln, and I don't know how to help her."

He's quiet for a moment before he says, "You know I want to help her. She's my friend. But I can't trust Coulson and neither should you!"

I glance up at the director but he seems to take the Inhuman's words in stride.

"Lincoln," Daisy replies, her voice betraying her desperation. "I can't help them. I don't know how."

"I... I might know someone who can help," he answers finally. "I'll call you back."

With that the phone disconnects and Daisy sits there staring at the device in her hands for a moment before glancing up at me and then Coulson. Her eyes are haunted, tired, as if this is all too much for her, but she's nothing if not a good soldier and she waits for Coulson to continue where he left off but he doesn't. He must see it too, I think, but says nothing, just excuses us from his office. She's quiet as we walk down the hall together, her head down, defeated.

"Let's go get a beer, Tremors." My arm drapes gently around her shoulders and she leans against me momentarily before nodding.

"I need to get my jacket," she replies. Together we head toward her quarters and I wait outside her door as she grabs her coat and a small purse. "Do you want to see if Bobbi and Hunter want to go?"

"Not this time," I answer, knowing that she won't open up if they are there. She just nods and follows me as I requisition a vehicle, climbing into the passenger seat and allowing me to drive. Leaning back in the seat Daisy stares out the window, watching the buildings whiz by, but I imagine she is not really seeing any of it. The place I have in mind isn't far and soon I'm pulling into the parking lot and we are heading into the brick building. It's still early enough that it is not crowded inside so I lead her past the bar toward the wooden booths in the back. She slides onto the seat and I do the same until we're sitting across from each other.

"Hungry?" I ask, reaching for a menu and handing it to her. Daisy nods, opening it as the waitress approaches. I order beers for both of us and Daisy quickly decides on a burger and fries. "I'll have the same."

The waitress nods and disappears briefly before bringing back two bottles and leaving us alone again.

"How are you holding up, D?" I ask finally.

She takes a long drink from the bottle before answering. Her eyes are sad and tell me way more than any words ever will as she says, "I'm fine."

I nod, waiting for her to say more but she doesn't. "Holding everything in isn't good for you, Tremors. We're partners. That means you don't have to go through this alone."

"I know," she replies, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes filling with tears. My hand instantly goes across the table, covering hers completely. As I squeeze gently it seems to loosen her tongue and she finally tells me what's on her mind. "Everything is such a mess! I can't help anyone. I can't get the Caterpillar project off the ground. We're battling an Inhuman who wants us all dead - or maybe not all of us, since he didn't come after me when he had the chance - Coulson's got us working with a woman that wants to lock all Inhumans away and..."

Her voice rises slightly at the end but she cuts herself off as the waitress brings the food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress asks after she sets plates in front of us.

"No thank you," I answer.

"This smells good," Daisy says, changing the subject as she reaches for her hamburger. I let her eat in peace, watching as her eyes dart toward one of the televisions placed sporadically about the bar. They're all turned to sports stations and the announcers are animatedly discussing the possibility of the Cubs going to the World Series in one breath before showing highlights of several playoff games. The atmosphere, the food, and the beer seem to relax her and when she finally glances my way again she smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I tell her. "We're here to unwind, D."

She nods and opens her mouth as if she has more to say on the previous subject but suddenly her phone rings.

"I think it's Lincoln," she says as she swipes the screen and places it to her ear. "Hello?"

She listens for a moment and relief floods her face. "Really? That's great."

I watch as her eyes light up, her worries from just moments ago seeming like a distant memory as she hears what must be good news on the other end. "Thank you, Lincoln. Seriously. I owe you."

She disconnects the call and says, "Want to take a road trip?"

"Where?" I ask, looking at my mostly untouched beer in front of me, knowing I'll be okay to drive wherever she wants to go.

"Annapolis," she answers. "Lincoln's friend will meet us at the Randall Street Tavern not far from the Naval Academy."

"Seems like an odd place to meet," I say, raising my hand to get the waitress's attention.

"Apparently she runs it," Daisy tells me. "Or owns it. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

The waitress brings the check and I pay it quickly so we can be on our way. As we get to the car I ask, "Are you going to let Coulson know?"

She seems to consider it as we get in the car, strap in our seat belts and I direct the car toward the interstate but she says, "Not yet. He'll want to involve the ATCU and I don't want Rosalind and her team to screw this up."

"Copy that," I answer, understanding her concern. If they hadn't shown up when they did Lincoln would be at the base helping Alicia and Joey right now and Daisy wouldn't feel all this pressure to make everything right.

Traffic is heavy as we drive out of D.C. but as we get closer to Annapolis it settles down and we make good time. The streets of the quaint Navy town are narrow and we are forced to find a parking garage and walk to the bar. We find it easily enough at the corner of Randall and Dock Street. It is a two story colonial style brick building with a red and white striped awning covering an outdoor patio. Above the awning the name of the bar is in big gold letters with the year 1750 listed as the establishment date.

Together we enter and it is nothing like I expected. Old wooden wainscoting and plaster walls reveal their age but are obviously well taken care of. A brick fireplace with a simple yet elegant mantle sits along one wall and the decor is distinctly historic, many pieces appearing to date back to the late 1700s. A hostess asks to seat us but Daisy explains why we are here and a moment later a woman is approaching us, a slight smile on her face. She's definitely not what I imagined when I thought of someone Lincoln would recommend to help us. She is small, shorter even than Daisy, with a slim build and long gray hair tied into a fashionable knot on the top of her head. She wears jeans and a t-shirt with the Middleton Tavern logo on the front. Her eyes graze over us as she sizes us up, trying to determine whether or not we will be a threat to her.

"You're Jiaying's daughter?" she asks.

Daisy nods introducing herself and me before the woman motions us to follow her. We walk past the bar and into a small office at the back of the building.

"I'm Grace," the woman says as she takes a seat behind the desk. Daisy and I sit across from her in the same wooden chairs that are in the main dining room. "I was actually there when Gordon brought you to us."

"I'm sorry," Daisy replies. "I don't remember..."

"No," Grace interrupts. "You were pretty out of it by then."

Daisy nods and Grace continues. "Your mom was a good friend to me. Helped me when I needed it. I was sorry to hear what happened to her."

I glance over at Daisy and see another kind of sadness waft over her. One of loss and I worry for a moment that Grace isn't going to help us after all. That this trip is just going to be another disappointment that Daisy doesn't need right now.

"Your mother wasn't always so... misguided. I think the fear of exposure sent her down a wrong path. I'm sorry that it ended like it did."

"You know the Terrigen was released into the ecosystem," Daisy says quietly and again I hear the guilt in her voice and see the shame on her face.

"Lincoln told me," Grace answers simply and the three of us fall into momentary silence until she adds, "I suppose you'd like to know what I can do."

"Lincoln said you're a transitioner," Daisy replies.

"That's true," Grace confirms as she leans forward, her elbows resting on the desktop, her hands clasped together. "But my gift is healing. When you came to us you had tiny micro fractures in both arms. Hundreds of them. That's where I came in. I can heal almost any Inhuman as long as their injuries aren't considered fatal."

I don't know if my face gives away some disbelief because she looks at me and says, "You think I'm lying?"

"No," I answer. "Look, I'm still trying to get my head around all of this..."

"You're not Inhuman. What's your interest in this?"

"She's my partner," I say, hearing the conviction in my voice. "If she's happy, I'm happy."

Daisy glances my way for a moment and I realize that what I've just said probably sounds weirder than I meant it to be. I shrug in response to her upraised eyebrow and she smiles briefly before turning her attention back to Grace. "We have three Inhumans that need help."

"Let's go then," Grace answers as she stands, reaching for a packed suitcase that I hadn't previously noticed. "The transition phase takes several days. Alicia may take longer."

Realizing Lincoln has already filled her in I know now that we've passed whatever test this is. A hallway leads toward the back of the bar and I take Grace's bag as we head out to the street and toward the parking garage and our car.

"I need to call Coulson," Daisy says once we get there. "I'll just be a minute."

She steps away from us as she makes the call and we watch the semi-animated conversation taking place as Daisy paces back and forth, one hand moving in the air occasionally as she talks. I imagine Coulson is reading her the riot act for not letting him know where we were heading first but hopefully he understands. Grace seems rather unfazed by the whole thing and I wonder if she is always this composed. Finally Daisy wraps up the call and walks back toward us, shoving her phone into her jacket pocket as she does.

"Our boss," she says, looking tired and slightly embarrassed by what she is about to tell Grace. "He needs us to blindfold you once we get close. No one can know where our base is."

"I understand. No one knew where Afterlife was either."

Daisy turns to me and adds, "He'll meet us where we had dinner. She'll need to get transferred to the van."

The three of us get into the car and head back toward D.C. Grace questions Daisy on Alicia's situation before turning her attention to the two new Inhumans. For her part Daisy remains professionally detached when explaining their abilities, almost as if she is discussing two complete strangers instead of revealing that she has a complicated relationship with one of them. I know I need to leave it alone and let her work through her feelings for him so I keep my mouth shut as I drive us home. Coulson is waiting for us and Daisy makes quick introductions before she and Grace get in the van Coulson's brought. I know the protocol will be to blindfold Grace so she doesn't figure out where our base is and after a few minutes I follow behind wondering when I'm really going to have a chance at getting Daisy to open up about how she's feeling. My worry for her is palpable as each day passes and she keeps everything bottled inside.

* * *

 **Author's note:** While I expected Lash to be revealed as Andrew, I wasn't expecting that they would get to it so soon. My thoughts on it were that our favorite Agents would think that Andrew was dead for at least a little while. With that said, this story will diverge from the series at the end of the _Devil You Know_ episode and for all intents and purposes Andrew is thought to be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Coulson leads the way to his office chatting amiably with Grace about her life in Annapolis as Mack and I walk behind them. When we get to the door Bobbi is already waiting and as her eyes meet mine I can see she knows we're in trouble. She follows us in and takes a seat next to Grace as Coulson settles behind his desk. The two of them ask questions, Bobbi keying information into the tablet in front of her as Grace explains what she does and gives all of us a crash course in transitioning.

"I'd like to start with Alicia," Grace says. "I'm very worried about her based on what Daisy's told me. She'll need my help the most."

"That's not a problem," Coulson agrees before turning his attention to Bobbi. "Please help our guest get settled into a room and then take her to see Alicia."

Bobbi leads Grace out of the room, closing the door softly behind her, knowing we're about to get the dressing down of a lifetime and not wanting anyone else to hear.

"What were you two thinking?" Coulson demands, standing up and coming around the desk, his face a mask of anger.

I know I should feel bad that I didn't follow protocol but lately when we do, nothing seems to work out and I hear the hostility in my voice as I answer, "I was thinking that we have people who need her help. What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that is that you didn't have permission to go off book on this. I am trying to keep things on an even keel with the ATCU and now we have another Inhuman that we didn't tell them about..."

"They would try to lock her up," I snap angrily and I feel Mack's hand on my shoulder, barely hear him calling me by name, as I go off on Coulson. "Or worse! This isn't about Rosalind. Or the ATCU. It's about helping the people who need it!"

"It's about doing it the right way, Skye... Dammit, Daisy... the ATCU won't play ball with us if we keep hiding Inhumans from them."

"That's your deal, not mine." Coulson starts to interrupt me but I keep going. "You brought me in on this, not the other way around. If you really want to create a group centered around powered people then let me do it. Stop dragging your feet or throwing your feelings for Rosalind into the mix."

"Tremors," Mack warns but he doesn't need to. I already know I've gone too far as Coulson's face reflects his anger.

"I don't want to hear another word about it," he replies. "You pull anything like this again, you will be off the Caterpillars project. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I snap, standing still, seething on the inside.

"And you?" Coulson growls at Mack.

"Yes sir," he answers and then we are dismissed.

Storming out of his office I hurry down the hallway, heading toward the polytechnic pods but in several quick strides Mack is beside me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snap, knowing what he is going to say. That I should have called Coulson when Lincoln first told me about Grace. That I shouldn't bait him where Rosalind is concerned. I know this because my inner voice is already saying these same words, berating me for my actions and attitude.

"Daisy," Mack grabs my arm, forcing me to come to a stop. I turn to look at him and see concern for me on his face. "You can't go off half cocked like that. Not with the Director."

"I know," I reply, my voice losing the anger as I try to calm down. "It's just... if he hadn't made a deal with them Lincoln would be here now. He could have already helped Joey and Alicia."

"And Ward," Mack adds.

"Yes," I agree, the anger returning unexpectedly. "And Ward. He's in there because of me. Joey is in there because of me. Alicia is traumatized because of me."

"That had nothing to do with you, Tremors. We don't know how Lash is finding the Inhumans, but..."

I wave him off, knowing where the conversation is headed. "Enough."

"Daisy," he calls after me as I storm down the hall once more but this time he doesn't follow. When I get to the pods I find Bobbi waiting patiently outside, leaning against the brick wall across from the one Alicia has been confined to.

"Why are you out here?" I ask as I glance into the window watching as Grace leans over Alicia's still form, her hands on either side of her face. An amber glow emanates from them covering our traumatized Inhuman.

"Grace asked for privacy on Alicia's behalf," Bobbi answers. I nod in response as she adds, "How did things go with Coulson?"

"Not good," I reply. Movement catches my attention and I glance over toward the farthest pod to see Grant Ward's face appear in the window. When he sees us standing there he quickly backs away and a moment later the lights turn off, plunging the pod into darkness. Guilt seeps through me as my attention turns back to Bobbi. "I'm really sorry he's here."

"Seriously Daisy, I'm fine," Bobbi tells me and to be honest, she does look fine, as if the man that tried to kill her living under our roof isn't that big of a deal, but I can't imagine it. If the tables were turned and Ian Quinn was the prisoner in our midst, I don't think I could be that forgiving or okay with it and all he did was shoot me. Ward tortured her. Beat her. Shot her in the leg and she almost died trying to save Hunter from a trap. When I remember these things I wonder what I was thinking when I didn't kill him outright. This is the third time I've saved him and I don't know why. Or maybe I do, but I can't admit it. Not to Bobbi. Not to Mack, and definitely not to myself. We stand there in silence until Grace finally appears.

"Did she say anything?" I ask and Grace shakes her head no.

"She's still catatonic," Grace tells us. "It will take a few more sessions at least. I can start working with the others in the morning."

Together we walk back to Grace's room and say goodnight to her before Bobbi heads off to her quarters leaving me alone once again. I'm suddenly exhausted but I know that sleep will elude me the moment I lay my head on the pillow so I wander around the base for a bit until I get to the makeshift rec room. Surprisingly no one is there, not even Mack playing a late night game of Call of Duty, so I settle onto the sofa, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I know I shouldn't fall asleep here but I'm too tired to even move at this point so I resign myself to this being my bed for the night.

* * *

The next few days are quiet. No new cases of Inhumans popping up. Alicia is awake but still not talking. Joey's been through transition and is doing well enough to be transferred to The Cocoon for training. He's excited now that he feels better. Ready to learn how to control his gift and I'm hopeful that once he does I can recruit him for the Caterpillars project. Grace has been in with Ward for hours now and every time she goes in I get nervous that he's going to try something with her but each time she comes out she seems happy with his progress. The door to his pod opens and Grace appears, smiling as she sees me. "His transition is complete. It will take some time to figure out how his gift works though. For now it seems confined to the small flame in his hand. That's unusual but not unheard of."

"Thank you for helping them," I tell her as she heads back toward Alicia's room.

"Of course," Grace replies. "I'm going to see how she's doing and then I'd like to go home."

"I'll get it arranged," I assure her before she disappears into the polytechnic pod. Ward's face appears in the window of his pod and I see the longing in his eyes, the need to talk to me and even though I know I should wait for Mack, I walk toward him anyway. Keying in the code to the door he steps back as I enter.

"Hi," Ward says and again I'm struck by how different he seems now and I worry that it is an act. That he's trying to lull me into complacency so I'll let my guard down. This fear makes me on edge as I stand just inside the door, not really sure why I came in on my own after all. My silence doesn't seem to faze him as he moves back toward the small sofa next to the bed. "You look tired."

I don't know how to respond to this so I just nod, still worried that I'll make a mistake here and people will get hurt. He stares at me before motioning to the chair next to him but I shake my head, more comfortable by the door, ready to make a quick escape if necessary.

"Thanks for sending Grace," he says, accepting my decision to keep my distance from him. "I feel much better now."

"Good," I reply, finding that I do mean it. I know what it is like to feel your skin crawling and your organs shifting and buzzing under the weight of their new DNA.

"She called you Daisy," he reveals and my heart beats faster at the sound of my real name coming from his lips. "It seems like you found what you were looking for."

"I don't want to talk about it," I say finally, my lips pressing into a thin line as resentment builds inside me.

"Skye," he calls but I interrupt him.

"You don't get to know about my life anymore." My voice is hard, on edge and tinged with anger as I respond to him. "We're not friends. If you want to talk, you need to tell me about you and your Hydra connections."

He looks as if I've just slapped him but nods in agreement before he finally says, "Do you remember Dr. Randall?"

"The Asgardian?" I ask, wondering if he somehow knows about the monolith and Jemma's disappearance and how we got her back. My mind races with worry that he has someone on the inside here at S.H.I.E.L.D. and I hear the anxiousness in my voice as I ask, "What about him?"

"Do you remember the case we were working on when we met him?" he asks.

I think back to those days in Seville, Spain, where Dr. Randall was trying to hide his real life from us. Where we encountered the Berserker Staff and Ward was forced to relive his worst memory of how his brother Christian tortured him and his younger brother. I still don't know all the details but I remember the look of pure fear in his eyes when I found him. The rage and anger that seemed to flow unabated from him afterwards. How later, once it was all done, his eyes seemed haunted when I found him in the bar and he desperately wanted me to know he wasn't that crazed man in the church. "I remember."

"When I spoke to Dr. Randall, he told me the rage and darkness would wear off in decades. For tens of years I would feel that ache of what my brother did to me. To Thomas. That it would be a constant reminder of my childhood and everything I'd worked so hard to overcome." He pauses, glancing up to see if I believe him and I'm surprised to find that I do. "But what I didn't know was that being with you... with the team... was what I needed to keep the storm under control. For the first time in my life I had a family to care about. People that cared about me and every time I would feel it building up inside me all I had to do was think of you... especially you... and it was enough to bury that memory again until Hydra emerged from the shadows."

I cringe at the mention of Hydra, at the memory of Ward's betrayal, and I worry that he's playing on my sympathies as I say, "If our team meant so much to you why did you go along with Garrett?"

He sighs in frustration. "I thought I owed Garrett everything."

Ward sees me roll my eyes at his response and adds, "I know how it sounds, Skye. Really I do, but Garrett saved me from going to prison. He saved me from my family and at the time I thought he cared about me. It wasn't until later that I realized that he tore me down to build me back up into the man he needed. He turned me into a killing machine and convinced me it was for the greater good and when I wasn't with you any more... when I knew you'd be disgusted with me because of who I was... the rage returned."

"This is such crap, Ward," I growl. "May held the Berserker Staff... all three pieces... and she didn't turn into a psychopathic killer."

"No, she didn't," he agrees and I see the regret in his eyes and that whether or not he is telling the truth, he thinks he is. "But I asked her about it and she told me the memory that the staff brought back to her was the one she saw every day. Bahrain, Skye. She always lived with her worst memory. I buried mine."

He gets up and paces the small room, careful to still keep his distance. "Maybe I'm weak. Maybe you'll never trust me again, but that is the truth. And because of you... because you didn't kill me when I changed... because you let Grace help me... that rage... that anger... it's finally gone. I know the rest of my life might be incredibly short and that Coulson could decide to eliminate me at any point, but honestly, you've done me a huge favor and I'll never forget it."

I shake my head fiercely and my voice cracks as I say, "I can't trust you, Ward. You've never been honest with us. You kidnapped me... twice... you..."

"I'm sorry, Skye." He sounds so sincere and the tears are welling up inside me at his words and at that feeling once again that he is two distinctly different people. Maybe his explanation is the truth and if it is, then it gives credence to my thoughts, but I still don't know which one is the real Ward. I want so much for him to be the Ward that was my Supervising Officer. The Ward I thought I knew and trusted with my life. The Ward I was falling in love with.

"I can't do this anymore," I say, turning for the door and quickly keying in my code. I need to get away from him. It was a mistake to come in here alone. To listen to anything other than the details that Coulson wanted me to get. The ones that I never even asked. I'm failing. Failing at all of this and the deeper I get into Ward's stories, whether they are lies or truth, the less objective I become. I hurry though the door before he can say another word and feel the sob building deep within as I desperately try to shut it down, bury it back where it belongs. My heart is pounding and my head aches as this need to run far from this room forms and the only thing that keeps me there is the sudden realization that I'm not alone.

"Daisy?" Grace's voice is soothing, caring and as she reaches out a hand toward my shoulder, I see the amber glow, her gift, attempting to heal me too, I guess.

"I'm fine," I respond to her unanswered question, sidestepping her grasp as graciously as possible. Quickly I get myself under control, not wanting her or anyone else to worry about me as I ask, "Are you ready to go home?"

She looks at me knowingly but nods in agreement and together we head toward Coulson's office to make the arrangements.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Coulson calls for Bobbi and I to come to his office and when we do his request is simple. Take Grace back to Annapolis for now. She is waiting for us in her temporary quarters and I reach for her bag as Bobbi leads the way to the garage. We requisition a van and apologize in advance to Grace as we blindfold her and help her into one of the seats, Bobbi settling in next to her. Once we are far enough away Bobbi allows Grace to remove the blindfold.

"We really appreciate everything you've done for us," Bobbi tells her.

"It's the least I can do," Grace answers. "These are my people."

Traffic is heavy and I find I am only half listening as the two women chat amiably in the backseat. Grace tells Bobbi all about her tavern; how it has been in her family for generations. She speaks briefly about Afterlife and how peaceful it was there and as we finally approach the outskirts of Annapolis I hear her say, "I'm sure it is none of my business, but is everything okay with Daisy?"

"Why do you ask that?" Bobbi questions, concern evident in her voice.

"When she came out of Grant's room she seemed rather upset."

My eyes meet Bobbi's in the rear view mirror and I see she has no knowledge of this clandestine meeting either. "She went to see Ward... Grant... alone?"

"Yes," Grace answers, and I hear the anxiety in her voice as she worries that she's told us something that should have remained a secret. "He seems like a nice young man. Very concerned for Daisy."

My blood boils at the thought of Ward alone with her, wondering what lies he's filling her head with now. We are getting close to Grace's bar and I slow the vehicle as the streets narrow with cars parked on either side of the road.

"They have a history," Bobbi reassures Grace, not wanting to reveal the full truth to a woman we barely know. "I'm sure everything's fine."

Just like the last time I was here the parking is non-existent and I have to pull alongside another vehicle, flipping on the hazards as I hop out and pull Grace's bag from the back. Bobbi hugs her and she reassures us that if anymore Inhumans need her help, she is ready, willing and able.

"Thanks, Grace," Bobbi says as she climbs into the front seat of the van. "We'll be in touch."

The sun has completely set and darkness envelopes the night as silence fills the van until once again we are on the open road heading back to Washington D.C.

"Do you think Daisy's okay?" Bobbi asks me finally.

I think about keeping my concerns about it to myself. After all, Daisy is my partner and I owe her a certain amount of discretion, but I know that anything I say to Bobbi will remain between us and when I glance her way I see she is as worried about our friend as I am. Finally I say, "She seems to be taking the blame for a lot of what's happening lately."

"The Inhumans?" Bobbi asks. "She couldn't have known that was going to happen when she dumped the crystals in the ocean. She was trying to save lives."

"Not just that," I add, my eyes tight on the road as we get closer to the nation's capital. Traffic in the Beltway is always a zoo, even at this time of night.

I must be silent for too long as Bobbi nudges me with her elbow. "What else?"

Sighing inwardly I reply, "Ward."

"You're going to make me pull this out piece by piece aren't you?" Frustration tinges her words along with a little resentment, but I know that is directed at the subject and not me.

"She blames herself for everything that's happened where Ward's concerned. All the agents that died. What happened to Fitz. To Andrew. To you." I pause for a moment and let that sink in. "She thinks if she would have let Mike kill him when she'd had the chance, or if she had killed him in Puerto Rico..."

I trail off, knowing that Bobbi understands what I'm saying and to her credit she replies, "What happened to me, or any of them has nothing to do with her. Ward is insane. There's no way she could have known that at the time."

Silence fills the van once more and several minutes pass that way as I maneuver through the busy roads until Bobbi finally says, "I should talk to her."

"Not about that," I insist firmly. "She'll know we talked and right now she shuts down every time I try to get her to open up about what she's feeling."

"All right," she agrees. "As long as you say you've got it under control."

"I do," I tell her. When we get back to the base I leave Bobbi behind, heading first for the polytechnic pods. Alicia's pod is dark but Ward's isn't and I press my lips together, my muscles tensing as I peek inside, expecting to find Daisy with him again. Instead, he is alone, sitting at the table, a deck of cards in front of him. He glances up as my movement at the window catches his attention. His eyes narrow momentarily and then he turns back to the game in front of him. The look unnerves me slightly but at least I know she's not in there with him alone. Wandering through the base I check all the other places she might be. Her quarters. The gym. The cafeteria, but she's in none of those places. I worry that maybe she's left the base, but know if she was sent on a mission someone would have radioed me to meet her, so unless she left for personal reasons, she has to be around somewhere. Walking the base with a purpose my footsteps echo through the brick lined halls and I stop short when I finally see her, relief flooding me from within. She is leaning over the shoulder of one of the systems analysts, Kevin... Kyle... I can never remember his name for some reason, talking to him about something he sees on the monitor in front of him. When I open the glass door I must push it a little too hard, the anger building in me again as I think of Daisy putting herself in Ward's crosshairs alone as I startle them both. The young analyst looks up fear masking his face as I enter.

"Hey," Daisy says when she sees me. "Everything okay?"

"Can I speak to you?" I hear the tone in my voice and it must be enough to warn her that our conversation isn't going to be pleasant. She follows me into the hallway and I reach for her elbow, pulling her to the side where no one will overhear us.

"What did he say to you?" It's not how I wanted to start the conversation but the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Who?" Daisy asks, clearly confused by my outburst.

"Ward," I snap. "What did he say when you went in there alone?"

"Nothing," she replies, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she pulls her arm from my grip, her fists clenching for a moment before she loosens her hands at her sides.

"You shouldn't go in there by yourself." I know she has to understand the reasoning behind my concerns but as her face reddens with annoyance I can see she clearly doesn't agree with my assessment of the situation.

"Look," she snaps as she crosses her arms as if protecting herself, or shutting me out, or maybe both. "He's never going to talk if you go in there. He'll drag this out and we'll get nothing."

"He's just going to mess with your head, D. Tell you things he thinks you want to hear."

I can tell I've crossed a line now as she stiffens unexpectedly, her lips pressing together as she shakes her head. She glances down for a moment and when her eyes meet mine again they are filled with a combination of hurt and determination. "I know what the mission is. I know how to get what Coulson wants and I know that Ward won't tell me a thing with anything else in the room. You might not like it. I don't like it. But that's the way he works."

Her shoulders slump in defeat and she starts to walk away but before she gets out of hearing distance Daisy turns back to me and adds, "I guess it is you that doesn't trust me."

She's gone before I can respond and I'm left to wonder about her words. I want to follow her. Tell her she's wrong. That I do trust her... with my life if it came down to it, and there are only a handful of people I've ever been able to say that about. I know she has my back and I've been trying to show her that I have hers, but as I stand there alone in the hallway I wonder if I've been going about it in the wrong way. When I think about what I know of her, I realize that she's never had anyone that she could totally trust. Coulson maybe, but if he sees her floundering, he's not doing anything about it. To be honest she seems to hide it from everyone but me, and as I realize that I also understand that she never really wanted me to know either. As caring and compassionate as she is, Daisy keeps a tight lid on her own feelings. Her own wants and needs. She's been so disappointed by life over the years that she's just not willing to venture out of her comfort zone and trust anyone completely. Especially if it is something that she thinks will make her look weak to anyone else. As I finally get this I know that I need to give her space to handle Ward in the way that she thinks is appropriate, all while letting her know that as her partner I'll always be there to support her decisions. She will always do what is in the best interest of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans and I hurry after her to let her know I'm sorry for ever doubting her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the argument with Mack and his subsequent apology I wake up with a renewed determination to get on with my assignment. I'm tired of letting my feelings get in the way and the sooner I get this done the sooner it will all be over. Keying in my code I push the door open with my foot before maneuvering a cart into Ward's pod.

"What's all this?" he asks as I enter.

"Breakfast," I answer. "I figured we could eat and talk."

"Are those board games underneath?" Ward questions and I nod. When he grins I can't help but narrow my eyes in warning. "Let's eat."

He takes the two plates off the cart and sets them on the table, pulling the cloches off and revealing piping hot food underneath. He smiles as he sees all of his favorites there and looks up at me knowingly. "Do you want to talk while we eat?"

"If you don't mind," I reply, settling into the seat across from him. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I finally ask, "How were you funding your activities?"

Ward swallows and reaches for a glass of orange juice, drinking half of it down before he replies, "My own money."

"Your family's money you mean," I answer.

"Yes," Ward tells me, glancing away in embarrassment. "They signed it over to me before..."

He trails off, not wanting to say the words so I finish the sentence for him. "Before you killed them."

Ward nods, reaching for the cloche and covering his plate, the conversation obviously making him not hungry anymore.

"Are you sorry they're dead?" I ask curiously.

"No," he responds and I hear the conviction in his voice. "I am sorry if that upsets you though."

It does upset me and I realize that my face must reflect my revulsion as he's no longer looking my way. I know I need to keep the conversation moving and if I ever wanted to try and understand him better, now is the time. "You said your parents were worse than your brother."

"They were," Ward tells me, his voice soft and almost vulnerable. Several minutes pass as the silence envelops the room. I almost hate to press him on it but finally he adds, "They never should have had children. We were show pieces to dress up and parade around as the perfect Massachusetts family."

His eyes are downcast now, unwilling or unable to look at me now. "Behind closed doors?"

"She hated us. She was cold and cruel to all of us except Thomas. He was the only one she showed any affection to at all. It's why Christian hated him so much. He was always trying to gain mother's attention. Trying to get her to notice him. To love him. But she just didn't have it in her." Ward takes a deep breath as the memories flood in, reminding him of just how bad his childhood was. "He knew that hurting Thomas was the one way to get back at her but he was also smart enough to know that if she thought he was behind it, he would never get in her good graces, so he made me do it. Or he would tell Thomas to blame me. We were both so scared of him that we just went along with it."

"I'm sorry," I say finally, reaching a hand out and covering his. It's the first voluntary contact we've had since before he betrayed us, but I need him to know I believe him.

He still won't look at me, but his hand turns under mine and his other covers it softly as he continues his story. "They kept us isolated most of the time. If any of the nannies or caregivers showed any signs of affection they would quickly be replaced. My father turned a blind eye to it all, preferring to work long hours as opposed to coming home to us. They went to parties and social events and only dragged us out on nights when it would be unseemly to leave us home. Mother made it clear that whatever we did it wasn't good enough for her. She told us over and over again how useless we were and how she wished she had never had us. After a while you start to believe that you're good for nothing."

"What about your grandmother?" I ask, remembering him mentioning her and how fond he seemed to be of her at the time. His head jerks up and his eyes meet mine quizzically. "Gramsy?"

He smiles then and for a moment I think he's remembering her but his eyes are full of apology as he says, "I told you, Skye, there's no such thing as a truth serum."

"Oh," I reply, not sure what else to say to that.

"My father's parents died in a plane crash when I was a little boy. I don't really remember them much. My mother's parents were just like her."

I get up then, needing a break from the conversation as I reach for our plates and put them back on the cart. I'm slow and methodical about it, giving Ward time to compose himself and time for me to come to grips with his past. As I busy myself with the trays I ask, "Did you know Christian was in the house when you set fire to it?"

"Yes," Ward tells me. "I thought if he were dead... maybe things would get better for Thomas and me. The emotional abuse wouldn't stop for me but if I could save Thomas..."

I turn around and face him then. "So you did it for Thomas?"

"Of course," he snaps and his voice is filled with anger and regret. "I loved my little brother."

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"I don't know," he tells me. I see the sadness reflecting on his face and I know he wishes things could be different.

"What about your sister?" She's the one person he never mentions through all of it and his eyes turn fiery when I ask.

"I don't want to talk about her," he replies, his voice hard and angry. Hydra Ward reaching out from the depths to prove he's not gone.

"Ward," I say but he cuts me off in a huff.

"My family isn't part of Hydra. Let's move on."

"Fine," I reply, retreating from him, my cheeks warming as if I've been slapped and I wrap my arms tight about myself as I lean against the door.

His eyes are instantly contrite. "Skye, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to talk about them."

"Where is your base of operations?" I ask, my voice turning cold and serious.

"Hunter knows," he replies, settling back into the chair at the table. "We had to abandon it when he and May showed up. I assume S.H.I.E.L.D. collected all the weapons."

"What were you going to do with them," I asked.

"Cause some mischief. Lure S.H.I.E.L.D. out into the open and get some revenge." He's so matter of fact about his plans for killing us that I feel my anger growing, but I force it back in place as I run through and discard a number of questions in my head. Before I can ask anything else though he adds, "Can we take a break?"

I'm surprised to realize that we've been talking for awhile and he's the one giving in first. It's not like him at all but I nod and turn to key in my code, ready to let myself out and get away from him for a bit then he says, "I don't want you to go. You brought some games right?"

I nod, thinking the last thing I want to do right now is humor him at all, but I need to get this over with so I tell him to pick whichever one he wants. He bends down, looking through the choices and finally slides one from the pile. His choice isn't lost on me as he sets up the Sorry game, first unfolding the board and then placing the brightly colored pieces in their starting positions.

"Which color do you want to be?" he asks as he sits back in his chair waiting once more for me to join him.

"Blue," I answer, crossing the room slowly and settling in across from him. He picks green and we start the game, concentrating on moving our pieces around the board for a bit as our conversation turns toward the game. During our second round I start in with the questions again and he sighs in frustration but answers everything I ask.

By the time he's won the third game there is only one question left to ask and I'm not sure if he will answer but I ask anyway. "Are there any other heads of Hydra?"

"Yes," Ward answers as he packs away the game slowly. "I've only spoken to him once but he's definitely high up the Hydra food chain."

"What's his name?" I ask as I hand over my game pieces.

"I don't know," Ward answers and when I meet his eyes I see he is still telling the truth. "We have different agendas. He contacted me, not the other way around."

I nod, sitting back in my chair as I realize we are done. There is no more information left for him to give. No reason for Coulson to keep him alive. As soon as I give up all of Ward's secrets he is a dead man and as he looks across the table at me I know he realizes it too. He looks down at his hand and a tiny flame sparks to life; a reminder that he is Inhuman now too.

"Is something more supposed to happen with this," he asks as the flame dances in his hand. "Because lighting someone's cigarette or starting a campfire really isn't a cool super power."

I can't help the laughter that escapes at his words and when he smiles my heart aches once more with what could have been. With everything he's told me I completely understand how he went down such a wrong path. How Garrett easily manipulated a lonely, miserable teen and molded him into the killer he is today. The silence grows between us and I ask my final question. This one is for me, not Coulson. I need to know. "Was any of it real?"

He lowers his eyes immediately and his voice is soft as he replies. "More than it should have been."

I get up to go, pushing in the chair, all the while watching him. Waiting for anything else. Waiting for something that will help me finally put the pieces together but when he looks up at me I see the shattered look in his eyes and it suddenly occurs to me that the pieces won't ever fit. He stares at me, broken and sad and I have no words. I can't reassure him that everything will be okay. I have no idea what will happen when I walk out the door. My face must give away more of my thoughts than I realize because suddenly he says, "It's okay. You can go."

I nod and turn away, walking purposefully to the door, keying in my code, and stepping through the door, my head held high even though I feel like I'm dying inside. The door closes behind me and I look up to find Mack waiting for me. Tears spring to life in an instant and his arms are around me as he whispers, "You did good, Tremors."

"I'm such an idiot," I whisper as I wipe the tears away and try to compose myself.

"No you're not," Mack says. "Having compassion in our line of work is a rare thing, D. You don't ever want to lose that."

After a few minutes I'm as ready as I'm going to be and Mack accompanies me to Coulson's office where I fill them both in on everything I've learned. If Coulson is disappointed that I couldn't get the name of the other head of Hydra he doesn't show it and he thanks me for the information I was able to provide. As much as I hate to ask the question, I need to know. "What happens now?"

"Rosalind wants him turned over to the ATCU," Coulson tells me and I fight not to react to her name. "They want to have a trial. Hold him accountable for Sokovia."

"But he had nothing to do with that," I argue, surprising even myself that I'm defending Ward after everything he has done.

"I know," Coulson agrees. "But she thinks that it will gain some good will with the president and his advisors."

"That's not a good idea," Mack says. "You promised Bobbi and Hunter that you'd take care of him after you got the intel you needed. If you don't, you'll lose any credibility with them that you have."

"I'm aware of that," he tells Mack. "And believe me, it is the course of action I'd like to take, but we've waited this long. We can wait until I get this settled with Rosalind to make a final decision. He's not going anywhere right now."

Coulson dismisses us then and I know Mack wants to talk but I excuse myself to my room. It's been a long day and I still have to fill out the official documents of my conversation with Ward. I spend the next few hours going over everything in my head, trying to determine what is pertinent data for the file and what isn't. My eyes burn from staring at the computer screen for so long and finally I shut it down, getting up and stretching my legs. It's been hours since I've eaten so I head out to the cafeteria to get a late night snack when a muffled explosion rocks the base. The power flickers and goes out, the emergency lights flooding the corners of the hallway. I hear the backup generator struggling to boot up but the whirring of gears grinds to a halt and I know we've been compromised. My first thought is Grant Ward and I run toward the pods, finding the door to his open and empty.

"Dammit," I snap out loud, hurrying for the hangar, knowing that the first thing he would do is try to take one of the Quinjets. As I get there I hear the engines revving up and somehow the hangar door is opening, readying for Ward's escape. He's sitting in the cockpit, staring down solemnly at me as he readies the plane but I hit it with everything I have. Anger flows out of me as I direct my power at the jet. It shakes on its wheels, tilting precariously and in my rage induced haze I barely see the crack appearing on the concrete floor, opening a jagged scar underneath the jet as the ground shakes all around. I'm out of control, need to pull back, and I'm desperate to as I watch the wheels slide sideways, knocking the Quinjet off balance. The engines give up in a huge puff of black smoke and a moment later the ramp slowly lowers, Ward clambering out, arms raised in surrender. Lowering my hands I'm about to call out to him to stay where he is when someone comes out from the operations control room, ICER in hand. I'm so shocked by the identity of the person who is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D. that it makes my reflexes slow and I feel the bullet enter my shoulder, the dendrotoxin emptying into my bloodstream and I hit my knees hard, falling forward, unable to stop myself. Before I'm completely out I hear Ward's voice, so far away, distant yet caring. "I'm so sorry, Skye."


	8. Chapter 8

Alarms are blaring as Hunter and I near the hangar, guns drawn, ready for battle. The floor is shaking ridiculously underneath us and we are barely able to keep our footing when it abruptly subsides. My hope is that Daisy has everything under control on the other side of the door. My fear is she doesn't. Hunter reaches for the handle, yanking the door open hard and as he covers me I carefully make my way into the hangar. The air is thick with the smell of burning metal and one of the Quinjets lays lopsided on the concrete like a broken toy discarded by a rough and tumble boy. In front of it I see her lying face down and my heart skips a beat as I rush toward her, Hunter covering me.

"Daisy," I whisper as I drop to my knees next to her, one hand brushing back her chestnut colored locks until I see the blue dendrotoxin snaking its way across her cheek and down her neck. Blood stains the concrete from where her head must have connected with the floor as she lost consciousness and her eyes are open but unseeing. Hunter clears the room as I carefully turn Daisy over so I can tend to her wound. Tearing a piece of my shirt off I use it to stop the flow of blood that seeps from the deep gash on her forehead. The dendrotoxin is fading from underneath her skin and for a moment her eyes seem to focus on me and then close as a soft whimper escapes her lips.

Bobbi rushes into the hangar, batons out, stopping as she sees me. "Is she..."

"Someone iced her," I tell Bobbi as she hurries to my side, medical training kicking in.

"Ward?" she asks as she pushes my hand back to look at Daisy's forehead. Blood still seeps from the jagged cut but it appears to be slowing.

"He's gone," Hunter tells us, reappearing by our side. "She really did a number on the base."

I look up at him in surprise. "How bad is it?"

"Let's just say we'll be making repairs for awhile."

"Comms are down," Bobbi says to Hunter. "Go get a med team and a gurney. I think she has a concussion."

* * *

Hunter, Coulson and I wait as Jemma and Bobbi tend to Daisy's wound. The CT scan confirms a moderate concussion and Jemma is stitching up the gash when Fitz comes in, his face a mask of concern.

"What did you find?" Coulson asks as we all turn our attention to him.

"The cameras feeds were all jammed just before someone freed Ward." Fitz glances toward Daisy's still form and adds, "Daisy's code was the last one entered into the pod."

Coulson frowns at the news and says, "We'll need to move her into the pod once they're done treating her. Disable her codes for now."

"You can't really believe she set Ward free?" My voice is filled with disbelief.

"Until we can ask her for ourselves we need to take all the necessary precautions."

I shake my head in frustration but say, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Do you really think she could have done this?" Bobbi asks me as we sit around one of the cafeteria tables. It is early morning so we have the room to ourselves and we've come for coffee, knowing that none of us will be able to sleep anytime soon.

Hunter walks in before I can answer and says, "Of course she did it! She's still in love with him."

My blood boils at the words, wondering just how true they are as I reply, "Why would she almost destroy the Quinjet if she was attempting to help him escape?"

"To save her own ass, mate," he snaps, pacing back and forth like a caged animal, the thought of Ward on the loose once more infuriating him.

"She's always been loyal to Coulson," Bobbi says, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Not always," Hunter retorts. "I seem to remember her kicking S.H.I.E.L.D. outta her mum's place."

"Enough!" I reply, my voice low and fierce. "She didn't do this."

"I agree," Bobbi adds quietly.

"You've all gone bloody mental," Hunter says to both of us before leaving the room, his head shaking in disbelief.

We sit there staring after him for a moment before Bobbi breaks the silence, her hand covering mine. "We can't help who we love."

I nod, thinking at first that she's talking about Daisy and Ward but she looks at me in that knowing way and before I can say a word she gets up and follows her ex-husband out of the room. Deciding I need to know the truth I head toward the pods and let myself into the one that Daisy currently occupies. She is still asleep, the covers thrown off as if she's thrashed about in a nightmare and even at rest her brow is furrowed and her mouth is turned down unhappily. I settle myself on the bed next to her, the backs of my fingers brushing the soft skin of her cheek gently as I try to wake her.

"Daisy." I say her name just loud enough not to startle her, hoping she will wake up at the sound of my voice. She stirs slightly and her eyes flutter open as a groan escapes her lips and one arm reaches up to cover her eyes. The white room is too bright for her and I can guess that between the dendrotoxin and the concussion the overhead light does nothing for the headache she must have. Reaching for the tablet I adjust the lights to their lowest level before calling her name again.

"Hurts," Daisy whispers as she opens and closes her eyes once more. "What happened?"

"The base was attacked," I tell her. "Ward escaped."

Her eyes open again and I see the pain and confusion in them as she looks around realizing where she is. "Why am I in here?"

"Because you shook the hell out of the base," I tell her matter of factly. "I'm going to have to call you Quake instead of Tremors if you ever do that again."

"I don't remember," she says as she tries to sit up, but as she does I can see it is a bad idea as all the color drains from her face.

"Lay back," I tell her, my hand resting on her shoulder and pressing softly until her head is resting on the pillow once more.

"Did you say Ward escaped?" she asks as my words finally sink in.

"Yeah," I answer and finally, after taking a deep breath just ask the question I came to get the answer to. "Did you let him out?"

Her eyes meet mine and I see the sadness in them. The hurt, both physical and emotional, also mirrored there as she says, "No."

"Do you know who did?" I ask.

"He was in the Quinjet?" she questions, her eyes closing once more, her face contorting as her headache worsens.

Using the tablet I call for the med team to come check on her before I answer, "Yes. But you knocked it on its ass. Daisy, was anyone else with him?"

She nods, groaning as the pain intensifies and she reaches for my hand, desperate for me to help her. Jemma and the medical team arrive and I step back, letting them do their job, and a few minutes later Daisy is asleep once more. When I look up Coulson is standing in the doorway and waits as Jemma gives him an update on her condition before turning to me and asking, "Did she tell you anything?"

"Not really," I answer softly as I follow him out of the room, leaving Daisy to rest. "She did confirm that someone else was with Ward, but I couldn't find out who."

"Fitz has an idea on that," Coulson tells me. "He's been looking at the camera feeds. The majority of them were shut down but it looks like when the Quinjet was powered up, it started its own cameras. The systems were fried when Daisy tried to stop Ward from leaving, but Fitz thinks he can repair them and we'll see who helped him escape."

I nod, grateful that Coulson doesn't believe it was Daisy. Maybe he never did, but I understand that he had to take the necessary precautions, just in case. "I'll see if he needs any help."

As I walk away I see him staring in the window at her, worry evident on his face. The hallway closest to the hangar is still littered with dust and debris, some of the brickwork laying along the concrete floor. Repair work will need to take place in the next few hours and days, but for now the pressing need is to find out who betrayed us and why. Inside the hangar the Quinjet has been righted, cribbing placed underneath the broken wing to allow us access inside and I find Fitz underneath the cockpit controls, attempting to access the camera hardware. I clear my throat to let him know I'm there and when he looks up I say, "Do you need any help?"

He nods and says, "I've almost got the hardware unhooked for the first camera so you can take it to the lab and get started on the repair."

After a minute he hands up the hard drive and I watch as he scoots underneath the console, moving to the second one. I take the first one back to the lab and plug it into one of the laptops but nothing happens. I sigh, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy, but I'm anxious to clear Daisy's name and to find out who helped Ward escape. My eyes are tired from lack of sleep and I rub them quickly, smiling as Bobbi appears with a mug filled with coffee for me.

"Thanks," I tell her as she settles into a chair next to me, watching as I open the hard drive to inspect all the internal parts. A few minutes later Fitz appears and together we begin the tedious task of repairing both drives. It takes several hours but finally a rough, grainy version of the hangar appears on the laptop screen. The view on the first one clearly shows Daisy rushing into the hangar, her hands coming up and suddenly the picture jumps and shakes furiously until it tilts precariously to the side. Daisy is barely in the frame now, hands dropping and then her head turns, her mouth opening in surprise. The projectile that is the ICER bullet is a blur and she drops hard to her knees and then forward, her arms slack to her sides not protecting her from the fall and I can't help but wince when her head hits the concrete. A moment later Ward is bending down over her and his accomplice appears, blurred by the damage of the camera. It is barely a profile, but it is enough for me to realize who it is.

"Kyle," I say at the same time that Bobbi says, "Kevin."

I shake my head, knowing that she is probably right, but either way it is the young systems analyst. The one that Daisy has been mentoring since he first arrived at the base. I remember the look on his face from the other day when I was so angry with Daisy for sneaking into see Ward without anyone's knowledge. At the time I'd thought he was startled by my abrupt entrance, but now I realize that he was somehow working with Hydra and his biggest fear was that I'd figured him out.

"We need to find him," I say and as Bobbi and I depart the lab to fill Coulson in on our mole, I think to myself, 'God help that kid when I find him.'


	9. Chapter 9

Time passes in a haze of confusion. Sometimes I am totally out, sleeping soundly or dreaming of things I don't remember and sometimes voices invade the smallest spaces of my thoughts. Whispers of things I can't understand, my name tossed in from time to time. There always seems to be someone with me. Every time I wake I'm greeted by concerned faces and questions that I barely answer before I'm out again. Once I wake to Grace's hands softly cupping either side of my face and after that things start to focus a little better. I sleep less but dream more and I don't like what memories have been trudged up from the past.

Houses filled with stairs and I'm constantly searching for something that is just out of reach, that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that even as I climb higher and higher I will never find what I'm desperately looking for.

Beds all in a row, each covered with the scratchiest brown blankets and pillows that have too little fluff inside. Hard mattresses that smell of too many kids before and tiny, battered dressers that hold next to nothing.

Leaving this place. Returning to it. Each striking a different fear within me as I am taken to someplace new and brought back weeks or months later.

Running. Through dangerous streets with buildings that touch the sky and soon I'm huddled in an alleyway staring upward as bits of blue peer down at me moments before turning an ominous gray, rain pouring heavily down on my face, mixing with tears I can no longer hold back.

Miles. Who takes me in and teaches me everything I need to know. Who helps me and doesn't expect anything in return. He loves me. I care for him. We're good together but that gnawing desire to find my parents outweighs everything else and soon I'm on my way to Los Angeles, following up on a lead that is a dead end.

Coulson. He's the man I wished was my father before I met Cal. He sometimes still is.

Cal, smiling and happy until his face contorts into a psychopathic killer, chasing down all of my friends and slaughtering them. The evil grin on his face as he says, "I'm doing this for you."

Jiaying. My mother. Lost and then found. Holding so tightly to her. Wanting her. Needing her. But she too turns on me.

Ian Quinn holding me as my stomach burns from the inside out. An apology on his lips as blood covers mine.

Ward kissing me. Telling me I'll understand and then killing Eric Koenig and Victoria Hand, Garrett laughing by his side. Fitz drowning as Jemma cries.

Tripp. A dream that I stop before it starts, my heart aching heavily at the part I played in his death.

Terrigen spreading like a mist around the world, converting unsuspecting people into Inhumans. When they break free of the cocoons they stare at me with accusing eyes.

Mack whispering that everything is okay. He holds my hand and brushes my hair back from my face and I suddenly realize that this is no dream.

"Hey," he says, smiling in relief as my eyes finally focus on him. "You were having a nightmare."

"I don't remember," I answer as the dream fades away leaving me with a feeling of uneasiness. My voice is hoarse and my throat sore but Mack senses my need before I say anything else and gets up to fill a glass of water for me. He comes back over and settles next to me, helping me into a sitting position before handing me the glass. I drink half of it down before handing it back to him saying, "Thank you."

He sets the glass on the nightstand and looks me over carefully. I can only imagine how terrible I must look but Mack just smiles as he leans us back against the headboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I answer as I lean tiredly against him. "How long was I out?"

"It's been about a week," he tells me and I look up at him in surprise. "Between the effects of the dendrotoxin and the concussion they kept you sedated for a few days. After that you mostly slept. It seemed like you had several nightmares."

I nod as vague slivers of memories come back to me but I can't put words to what the dreams were. Mack reaches for my hand and it seems tiny engulfed within his, but even with the calloused pads of his finger tips, his touch is soft and reassuring.

"You were calling out, I'm sorry."

I shake my head again. " I really don't remember."

Laying my head against his chest I listen to the sound of his heart beating within his chest. It quickens momentarily before settling into a normal rhythm and leads me to a realization that I'd never taken into consideration before. "Have you been here the entire time?"

"Off and on," Mack replies. "We had some things to take care of."

"Ward?" I fear the answer no matter the outcome.

"He escaped," he tells me. All I can do is nod, knowing that if he is out there he could still be a danger to us. That and the base is now compromised. Yet another thing to add to my growing list of blame.

"And Kevin?" I ask.

Mack sighs and his reply is soft as if not hearing it well could somehow soften the blow. "He's... He didn't make it."

Tears well up in my eyes as I think about his family. He's told me all about his parents. His younger sister, a sophomore at George Washington University. I just can't get my head around how he was in Hydra. It's the second time I've been taken in by someone who's betrayed me and I don't understand how this keeps happening.

"He was being blackmailed, D," Mack tells me, his fingers squeezing mine gently. "Fitz was able to get access to his email. Someone from Hydra was sending him emails that his sister had been kidnapped. He thought his only choice was to free Ward."

"His sister?" I worry that she's been killed too. Someone else sacrificed for Hydra.

"She's okay," he answers and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Is the base compromised?" Could Coulson be evacuating agents right now? Or are we already somewhere else? Here, within the polytechnic pod, we could be anywhere and I wouldn't even know it.

"No," Mack tells me. "The kid made sure Ward was blindfolded. We found surveillance video from where the exchange took place. DJ's over on Wisconsin Avenue. One of Ward's minions met them behind the building and as soon as Ward was turned over Kyle... Kevin, was shot execution style."

"I'm sorry," he adds. We sit in silence for a few minutes, my head resting on his chest, listening to the reassuring beat of his heart as I try to make sense of what he's just told me. If only Kevin had talked to me. Told me what was going on. We could have helped him. Saved him. Tears fill my eyes at the thought of another wasted life at Hydra's hands.

"This isn't your fault," Mack tells me, one hand rubbing my back gently. "You know that."

I'm tired. Physically from the concussion but also emotionally from carrying around the weight of my guilt for so long. I start to disagree with him, even though I know it is useless but Mack interrupts me. "Daisy, did you love him?"

"I think I could have," I answer finally, knowing he means Grant Ward. "I was definitely falling for him. It was only when I found... when I found Eric... dead... killed because of me. Because I wanted to spy on Hydra and Eric saw Ward at the Fridge. Eric died because of me."

My voice rises slightly but Mack stops my line of thinking. "Eric died because Ward was Hydra. You had no way of knowing that at the time, D. You were just trying to help and you were trusting your team."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I think I always will." I know this isn't the answer that he wants to hear. It's not the answer that I want to give either, but if I'm being truthful about it, I know that there is always a part of Ward that will have a hold over me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mack says, but as I glance up at his face I see the shadow of something cross his face quickly and then it is gone. "You should get some rest."

I nod and lift my head allowing him to get up. Once he does and I lay back on the pillow he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "I found this when I was getting the pod ready for you."

He hands it to me and caresses my cheek gently before letting himself out. The paper is folded, creased, and my name - Skye - is written on it in big, bold letters. A familiar script and I find that I'm very nervous to read what is hidden within. Slowly I unfold it and taking a deep breath before glancing at the words.

 _Skye,_

 _I'm so sorry that things turned out the way they did. I know you fell in love with the man I was, but that man was a lie. A persona I created to stay undercover with S.H.I.E.L.D. for all those years. What wasn't a lie was my feelings for you. I believe that you were the one person that could have changed me if only time had been on our side. As Garrett set his plan in motion I regretted every action I took because I knew I would hurt you the most._

 _So many times I wanted to tell you the truth. To tell you who I was and what Garrett had planned, but I couldn't. I thought I owed him everything, but I was wrong. It was you I owed. You trusted me and believed in me when I didn't deserve it. You saw the sliver of good that was left inside of me and when I was with you, Skye, I wanted to be a better man._

 _I can't change what I've done or who I've become. I am not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I never was. You, on the other hand, have become a natural born leader. A true asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. I know you, Skye. You're blaming yourself for the things I've done. You think that if you'd let Mike kill me when you had the chance or if you hadn't purposely aimed for the Kevlar vest instead of my head that things would have been different. But you can't blame yourself for having compassion. Even for someone who doesn't deserve it._

 _I've missed you so much Skye and I'm glad that I got this chance to see you one last time. I couldn't wait around for Coulson to decide when to kill me and I'm sorry that I'll betray you once again but I am Hydra. It's where I belong._

 _Grant_

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks before I even realize I'm crying. His words confirm to me that I never really knew him but that there was something very genuine in our private interactions. The things he told me. About his brothers. His family life. When he told me he wasn't a good man. It was his way of trying to come clean with me but in the end his loyalty to Garrett and Hydra overshadowed whatever we had. After all of this time I finally know who he is and even though I can never forgive him for what he did to Eric, to Fitz and Simmons, and especially what he did to Bobbi at least the puzzle pieces are finally fitting together. I need to let him go. I get that now. He doesn't want to be saved from the life he's chosen. He only wants me to understand who he is and to stop blaming myself for the things he did. Slowly I fold the letter shut again, pushing back the covers and getting to my feet for the first time in days. I'm light-headed and unsure on my feet but carefully I cross the floor and drop the letter in the trash can. As I make my way back to bed it suddenly occurs to me that Ward's words apply to more than just him. I've been blaming myself for the things my parents did, for Trip's death and even the release of the Terrigen into the ecosystem but Ward's words make me realize that these things are not my fault and as I climb back into bed I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I pull the covers around me, snuggling into the warmth of the bed and as I drift off to sleep this time I know the nightmares are gone.

The end


End file.
